Eternity: YohAnna
by Strawberry'd
Summary: [YohAnna] A collection of drabbles, one shots, and vignettes. Includes already posted works, edits, and new additions. [NEW] 18: No Words. She knew this day would come, eventually..
1. 001: Cotton Candy

**AN:** Wow, you guys, I haven't written a YohAnna in a while, ne? Well here's another one for you!

And in case you haven't heard, this is a collection fic, and I will be putting in all my YohAnna one shots into this. So that means all the YohAnna one shots I've written and posted in the past will be deleted and moved here. To start things off, here's a new one. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Cotton Candy**

_Strawberry'd _

27 June 2005

* * *

"I don't know why you're making me do this." Anna said, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is boring." 

"We're not even there yet, Anna," Yoh said, smiling happily.

"I don't care. It's boring." She scowled.

"You'll see," Yoh grinned. "It'll be fun!"

"I really don't see the point in going to a carnival. It's infested by little kids." She raised her nose and sniffed.

Yoh just kept on walking. He knew she was just saying that. He'd show her, they would have a good time there.

"Here we are!" Yoh cried out.

Anna looked bored. "Can I go home?"

"No, no, we have to go have fun!" Yoh grabbed Anna's hand and started to run.

"Yoh, stop this instant! I don't want t – " She was cut off by Yoh's back. He had stopped to suddenly, she ran into him.

Anna tugged at her hand and pulled away. "I _told_ you, I don't want to be here."

"Look, Anna! A Ferris wheel! Shall we go on that?" Yoh ignored her complaints and pointed to the said object.

"_No_, I don't." Anna said firmly.

"Let's go!" Yoh laughed and took her hand again.

"Yoh!"

About six more rides later, Anna sat down on a bench, her eyes narrowed. "Asakura Yoh, I told you I didn't want to go on those rides!"

"Aw, come on, Anna, you know you had fun!" Yoh grinned and tried to make her stand up.

Anna tried to stay seated. She hadn't had fun. She scowled as she tried to make herself believe it.

"Ok, fine. I guess we've been on a lot of rides already." Yoh chuckled. "I'll go buy you a snack. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yoh, don't take that tone with me." Anna frowned at him, a little irked by his carefree attitude.

"Be right back!" Yoh waved behind him as he started a slow jog.

Anna shook her head. That guy… She thought. He needs more discipline. Maybe I should change his training schedule…

"Here!" Yoh's voice rang in her ears.

"What is this?" Anna said blankly. She stared at a fluffy pink cloud on a stick.

"It's cotton candy. It's really good." Yoh ate some of his.

"Why is yours blue and mine pink?" Anna asked. She detested pink.

He shrugged, grinning. Anna tasted some of the cotton candy. She gagged. "It's pure sugar!" She said, accusingly.

Yoh laughed. "That's why it's good!"

"You shouldn't eat so much junk food, Yoh." Anna reprimanded.

"Just this once." Yoh wheedled.

Anna frowned again but let it go. "Why do people eat this…" She said. "It's so sticky." But she found herself eating more and more of it.

"So, Anna, what do you want to do now?" Yoh turned around and stared at Anna. Her cotton candy was all gone.

"Mm, I don't know." She said, walking forward. "Thanks."

She took Yoh's cotton candy and started to eat it.

"A-Anna!" Yoh whined. "That's mine!"

* * *

o.o that's in interesting place to end it… 

Not too much fluff in this one… meh. I needed an idea and then I start some cotton balls… lol so yeah.

I hope you all liked it… I think I'm losing my touch o.o maybe I should go watch some Shaman King…

Review please!

Oh, no wait, plug time:D

**Just My Luck** by KeikoBerry (aka Suteki Yume (formerly known as Keeper of Yoh) and I)

_Summary:_ Anna is thrown into a 'marriage lottery' where spouses are chosen by chance. Too bad her luck is horrible, because Anna was chosen by Prince Hao, an abusive and arrogant man. She runs away, only to be captured by him again, but not before she met someone she thought a commoner: Hao's younger brother!

_Pairing:_ YohAnna, maybe some HaoAnna, and some RenPirika and HoroTamao (background pairings, not really focused on)

So if you wanted an on-going, chaptered fic by moi, and you haven't been seeing anyone my profile, go to my favourite stories and you shall see it:D

**And** if any of you have LiveJournal, I just recently got one so you can add me XD

I am: strawberrychan. :D

_Now_, you can review! XD


	2. 002: A White Rose

**AN:** Ah, this is an old one. It'll probably take more than a week to move all of my one shots. I was just looking them over, and I have a lot. x.x

Anyways, I hope you like this one... even if you've already read it. :)

I don't own Shaman King, and I don't own the song.

* * *

**A White Rose **

_Strawberry'd_

Written: 12 March 2004

Posted: 28 June 2005

* * *

We were eating dinner and I noticed that Yoh was acting strangely. He kept asking me if I was alright, or if I needed anything. I didn't, and I told him. He looked sort of depressed. 

And just yesterday, he dared to kiss me good night! It was just a peck on the check, but the nerve of him!

Also, he kept brushing against my hands when he reached for something during meals. Then, he'd start to stammer and apologize while blushing!

I don't know what got into Yoh but he'd better shape up if he wanted to become Shaman King.

We went to bed and I woke up to an empty house. The only thing I could see was a single white rose on the pillow next to me. Did Yoh put it there? How did he know it was my favourite?

I picked it up and noticed that there were no thorns. I couldn't help but smile. Did Yoh go through all that trouble for me? Then, a familiar feeling kept into me. I've been feeling it for about a week now and it was bothering me. Itakos aren't supposed to have these kinds of feelings.

It always came around when Yoh did something cute, or sweet. Now, it was coming about much more and more often when Yoh was near me.

Last night, while I was preparing for bed, I couldn't help but feel this intense longing for him. I was so lonely…

But now I shake my head to rid myself of the thought. I shouldn't be thinking like this.

A white rose; my favourite flower. Yoh put it there, I'm sure. Now, he's probably out doing his morning jog.

But, no, I heard humming out my window. I turn to look – there he is! Lying down on the grass! He's supposed to be out running!

I silently fumed. Did he think that giving me a rose would make up for this?

I dressed and walked out the door. I came to Yoh and pursed my lips.

"What--" the words fell of my lips as I saw him smile.

Suddenly I remembered a song I heard Yoh singing. I didn't remember the full thing but a line or two stuck out.

_When somebody loves you, it shows every in smile_

_When somebody loves you, your life becomes worth while_

"Good morning Anna." Yoh's simple smiled and kind words melted all anger I had felt.

"Yoh, I -- "

"I'm sorry for the one rose. I was going to get a dozen but I didn't have enough money, forgive me?" he smiled again.

Another little tidbit from the song.

_Each look, each touch, they mean so much_

He reached out and grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down next to him.

"You look so tense. Relax." His voice soothed. I couldn't help relax and stare at the cloudless sky.

"You know, right now, this moment, it reminds me of a song I listened to." He said.

Before I could say anything he started to sing it.

_When somebody loves you, you feel it in your heart _

_When somebody loves you, you know it from the start _

_Every kiss becomes more than a kiss_

_Each look, each touch, they mean so much_

He was smiling. I wondered how we both could be reminded by this song.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"I don't remember." He answered.

He sang the next two lines.

_And that's when you discover_

_How it feels to be a lover_

I started to sing along, softly, barely whispering the words.

_When somebody loves you, it shows every in smile_

_When somebody loves you…_

I trailed of; l couldn't remember the words.

He helped me out.

_Your life becomes worth while_

_Always caring, always sharing everything you do_

I remembered more so I sang with him.

_When somebody loves you like I love you_

I blushed. I saw Yoh look over at me and grin.

"You look prettier when you blush." He said.

I muttered under my breath. I really didn't know how to respond to such a comment.

"What, I famous, Anna Kyouyama, lost for words? I must be better than I thought." He gave another grin.

His spoken words were so absurd that I started to laugh. At first he looked offended but his look softened and just started to listen.

I stopped, self-conscious.

Yoh looked at me with a gentle smile in his eyes.

_When somebody loves you, it shows every in smile_

_When somebody loves you, your life becomes worth while_

_Always caring, always sharing everything you do _

_When somebody loves you like I love you_

He finished the song.

"Anna Kyouyama, I love you." He said.

* * *

Ah, I'm getting nostalgic. o.o spelling? x.x 

Uh, for tomorrow, **A Promise Made**. And remember these are old one shots... so forgive the bad charactization and grammar.


	3. 003: A Promise Made

**AN:** Ah, I didn't even want to read this one... it's so bad x.x forgive the spelling/grammar mistakes. Lol, I just didn't have the heart (courage) to go over this one.

* * *

**A Promise Made**

_Strawberry'd_

Written: 22 February 2004

Posted: 29 June 2005

* * *

Asakura Yoh starred out his window; he would be leaving in 3 days but he was procrastinated packing. 

"Yoh! What are you doing just sitting there? You have work to do!" called a sharp, strict voice that belonged to Kyouyama Anna, Yoh's fiancée.

Yoh grinned, no matter how much Anna yelled at him to do something, Yoh always had a grin on his face.

"What did you think you were doing! You are leaving 3 days! To go to _America_," she emphasized that last word, as if Yoh had never heard of it before.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to. I know I have to become Shaman King and all that but, I'll miss it here." He said. '_And you_,' he added mentally.

"Hmm," was all she said as she cocked an eyebrow and turned on her heel. '_That's all you're going to miss?_' she thought, hurt. "Don't forget to bring me a souvenir."

"Anna?" Yoh called out.

"Yes?" her icy tone made Yoh cringed.

"Will, will--"

"Spit it out, I haven't got all day." She demanded.

"Will you go on walk with me?" he said quickly.

"A w-walk?" her voice faltered and she could almost see Yoh grin.

"Yep!" Anna turned and scrutinized her fiancé.

"Why…" she was wary and suspicious.

"I dunno, I just want to catch up. We haven't really talked since… well since ever. I want to _know _you, Anna Kyouyama." He said.

Anna couldn't help but blush. She signed resignedly. "Alright, I'll go, but only until after you finish the dishes and the laundry, and then I want 20 laps around the house."

"Yes ma'am!" Yoh saluted her with a smile.

His response was an eye rolling, but nothing could get him down now; he had just seen Anna stammer and then blush! Because of him. He grinned happily as he set out to do his chores.

All he wanted was to make her happy; that's why he bid to her every need and did what she wanted without complaint.

Something about Kyouyama Anna had changed Yoh. He was no longer the same person who he used to be. Sure, he still slept through anything and listened to his music a lot, but overall, he turned into a really mature and caring guy. Well, as mature as a guy like Yoh was going to get, anyways.

He smiled at the thought of his fiancée. She was beautiful, none could deny it. She was scary, and demanding, but she was beautiful.

Only around him did that cold mask of hers fall. Only around him would she show emotion, and caring. But only when he was asleep. Or when she thought he was.

Yoh quickly finished the dishes and set off to do the laundry when he heard Manta come in.

"Hey! I haven't talked to you in a while. How's it going?" Yoh asked.

"Oh, fine I wanted to remind you to pack and get ready to go to America." Manta answered.

Yoh smiled. "Don't worry about that. I won't forget, I have Anna." '_But do I? How will I know she will wait for me?'_

His doubt must have shown on his face for Manta smiled gently and said, "Ask her."

'_Manta must be more perceptive than I give him credit for._' Yoh thought.

"Oops, I have to go! I still need to do the laundry and then do my 20 laps! Bye Manta! Come again soon!" Yoh then turned after waving and walked to the laundry room.

Yoh completed the laundry and walked into the kitchen with an armful of clean, pressed clothes.

"Why did you take so long? You were talking to Manta again weren't you? You should be out running!" Anna spoke harshly.

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to see you." He grinned happily.

Anna was dumbfounded. "What kind of an excuse is that?" she demanded. "Go do 40 laps instead of 20!"

"Sure. Just one thing, don't forget about our walk tonight, ok? Dress warmly, the weather man said it would be a bit chilly." Yoh smiled gently as he went upstairs to put the laundry away.

Anna pressed one hand against her cheek, and found it burning. '_Why does he care so much? He said he wanted the best for me and did everything i told him to do, too. Well, everyone else did too, but Yoh seems—happy—when he complies to my every whim and need_.' She smiled as she thought of her fiancé. '_He's always so considerate.'_

Too late, Anna heard footsteps coming down from the floor above. She silently willed her cheeks to turn to their normal colour and make all emotions drain from her face.

"Ok, Anna, I'm going out now. 40 laps, I know!" he called as she opened her mouth to remind him of how many he had to do.

Yoh smiled as he stretched. He had seen her blush and smile softly. _'She's so beautiful when she smiles.'_

'_Ok, 40 laps and here we go…'_ Yoh started running around the house.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…"

Around the 35th lap, he noticed Anna come out of the house with a stop watch.

"34…35…36…37…38…39…"

"Ok! I'm done!" Yoh panted in front of her and smiled widely.

She only looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Hmm… 1 lap every 20 sec. a/n: iunno the rate! I'm guessing that's good, or the house is REALLY big! ;;

"20 sec? I thought it was longer…" Yoh said as he caught his breath.

"Ok, go take a shower." Anna commanded.

"And then we're going on a walk, remember, and wear something warm!" he called to her as he entered the house.

"Yes, yes." She muttered, wondering what he had planned.

After a few minutes outside, Anna realized that Yoh was correct it was a little cold out. She went inside to get a jacket and to find Yoh. '_Why was he talking so long?_' she thought.

Anna went up to her room and got a coat. Then she went to Yoh's and found him on the futon. Sleeping.

_'Aw, he looks so cute when he's sleeping._' She thought, and then shook her head._ 'What am I thinking? I-I don't like him…_'

_'Come on! You're just fooling yourself'_ a voice in her head said. '_You know you like Yoh, a lot.' _

_'No! I don't! I-I- can't… he doesn't like me…' _

_'So? What does that have to do with anything?_' that voice was cool now, and spoke with authority and guidance.

As Anna battled with her inner voices, Yoh woke up.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Oh, wait… did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. But it's ok; we can take our walk tomorrow. You look tired." Anna said softly.

_'Admit it! You like him!'_ that voice wouldn't leave her alone.

"No, no I'm not tired! We have to talk that walk today! Right now!" Yoh jumped up but was slightly dizzy and almost fell over.

"No, you're tired and dizzy, sleep a bit more," Anna's voice coaxed and Yoh caught himself almost falling asleep but he shook his head and got up once again.

"Come on! Let me get my jacket and I'll go meet you outside." Yoh said.

"Are you sure you're stay awake?" Anna asked skeptically.

"Unless you want to see me dress, wait downstairs." Yoh said with a smile. His grin grew bigger as he saw the lightest tint of pink settle on her features.

"Alright, but hurry up."

"Yes, Anna." Yoh said, grinning.

_'Ok, so I admit it. I like Yoh!_' she thought. _'He makes me blush so easily and his smile is so contagious. It makes me smile, too.'_

_'Ah-hah! I knew it!_' Spoke that voice, the one that knew "everything".

Anna made her way downstairs and waited. Soon, she heard the footsteps of Yoh.

"Come on! Let's go!" he said, excitedly. She just followed him, bored.

The two put on their jackets and walked for a bit in comfortable silence.

"Anna! Come on!" Yoh was ahead of her by a little and was motioning for her to hurry up.

_'Ugh, the things I do for him…_' she thought.

Anna ran to catch up with him but as soon as Yoh saw what she was doing, he started to run faster, ahead of her.

"Hey! Wait up!" she called.

"Catch me if you can!" he yelled.

"Asakura Yoh! Stop right there!" she commanded.

He stopped and shook his head at her, then proceeded to run faster.

"Yoh!" Anna was growing impatient. Where were they going?

"Come on! Just a little bit more!" Yoh smiled and continued to run.

Anna sighed and followed him. He came to a stop onto of a hill, panting slightly.

"You're out of breath from that run? I think I need to train you more," Anna said.

"Sure, sure, I just wanted you to see this."

"See what?" Anna asked, turning to Yoh.

He just smiled and pointed to the sky.

Anna gasped. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen; the northern lights or the aurora borealis.

Flashes of pink, blue, green, and every colour imaginable, over head, were shimmering in a beautiful pattern.

Anna couldn't find her voice. It was so beautiful. And to think, that Yoh brought her here to see this. He did all this for _her_.

The curtain of lights flickered, dancing across the dark sky. It was a celestial phenomenon, Anna knew, and here she was watching it.

"Oh, Yoh…"she paused as Yoh turned to her with a happy smile on his face. "Thank you." Anna smiled softly as she turned her head back to the amazing spectacle in the sky.

They stood there for a while just watching the wonderful sight. Yoh sighed, "Anna, I just wanted to remind you, I'm leaving in two days."

Anna's throat tightened; she had forgotten about that. "You don't have to remind me, I know." Anna lied.

Yoh just smiled. "I'll miss you." He said gently.

Anna gasped as tears threatened to cloud her vision. She blinked them back furiously. "I – I –I'll miss you too."

Yoh smiled again. "That's all I wanted to hear."

"Yoh," Anna spoke up. She swallowed nervously.

This was the first time he had seen her so nervous. "Yeah?"

"I just want—I want you to… to promise…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" Yoh prompted her.

"Promise… that you'll come to me." Anna spoke quietly.

Yoh felt his grin grow wider. She wanted him to come back! She cared!

"Only if you'll wait for me." He said.

"Of course." Anna sighed and turned. She walked into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go, Yoh." She murmured.

Yoh was surprised by the sudden show of affection. First she wants him to come back to her, and then she hugs him, saying that she didn't want him to go.

"But, I thought you wanted me to become Shaman King."

"I do, but do you have to leave me?" Anna's voice was soft and she sounded near to tears.

"I'm not leaving you Anna," Yoh said, stroking her hair and holding her gently. "I'll come back, I promise."

"I trust you." Yoh could hardly believe what he heard. He smiled and held her tightly. "I know." He said.

Yoh sighed inwardly. She had said three words, three words so close to the words he so desperately wanted to hear.

Yoh continued to stroke her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_'I don't ever want this to end_.' He thought. _'It's just too peaceful. Anna, in my arms._' Yoh smiled blissfully.

"Yoh, if that's all, I think we should go back before you get sick."

"Me? What about you?" Yoh asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I can take of myself." Anna smiled.

She pulled away and started to walk. "Well? Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Yoh smiled. This was his Anna.

They walked back home slowly, hand-in-hand. A/n: AWW! KAWAII! Gomen, I just couldn't resist ;;

Only when they heard the crack of thunder and saw the flash of lightning, did they speed up.

"Anna!" Yoh called to her, "let's go!"

"Ahhh, I'm going to get all wet," she said, running after Yoh.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Anna couldn't help but laugh. Here Yoh was standing in the rain, sopping wet and just starring at her like she was some kind of alien.

Yoh was shocked. Anna _laughed_. Anna. '_She's so beautiful when she laughs_…' he thought, _'heck, she's beautiful all the time.'_

"You should laugh more often," Yoh said.

Anna blushed and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Yoh asked.

"I said, bet you can't catch me!" and then she went off running.

Yoh stared at her dumbfounded. Who was this and where was Anna?

"Come on Yoh!" she called. "Are you going to let a little itako like me beat you, a great shaman?" she grinned widely.

Yoh couldn't move. Things were happening too fast, she was changing too fast. '_I don't know if I like her better commanding and cold or happy and fun…'_ he thought.

"Ugh! Yoh, you're so slow! A/n: Lol that rhymes! Just for that, when we get home, you have to do 50 laps!" ah, there was the Anna Yoh loved.

He froze. Loved? Where did that come from? He didn't love her, did he? His pulse quickened when she was near and his breath sped up at the sight of her smile, but he didn't love her. Did he?

"Anna! Wait up!"

Yoh didn't want to think of when he had to leave. _'I'm going to miss her so much_.' He thought. '_I guess I'll admit it; I'm in love with Anna Kyouyama.'_

Yoh smiled gently before running up catch up with his fiancée. She was smiling. "You're too slow!" she teased.

"Come on, we're soaking wet!" Yoh said, smiling.

"Alright," she sighed resignedly. "But I love the rain." She stared out into the blackness and smiled.

"Ok, well, I had fun and I'm completely soaked. But I had fun. Thanks Yoh." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

A/n: AHH! KAWAII-NESS! Lol couldn't help it... ;;

Yoh starred after her, a hand pressed to the cheek where she had kissed him. "Anna," he whispered.

"Yes?" she turned with a happy smile on her face.

"Good night." He spoke softly.

"Good night Yoh. Don't forget to make breakfast tomorrow." She nodded at him and smiled again.

A/n: let's see… who should I depict thoughts from? Why Anna is feeling this way, or how Yoh is feeling after she kissed him on the cheek? Hm…. I wonder… I'll do both, ok? So don't get confused!

Anna

_'Why did I do all of that? I feel so strange… Yoh must have realized that I was acting different. Of course he will! Today I was… happy, fun… I laughed and smiled… so much different from how am I naturally. But, maybe this is how I am naturally. I was deprived of a childhood, and maybe, if I wasn't, this would be how I would act like all the time.'_

Anna sighed. _'It was fun today. And the look on Yoh's face! Priceless… I wish he wouldn't go, but I want him to become shaman king. Everyone does. I trust him, he will become Shaman King. He'll make me proud.'_

_'But I can't believe I kissed him! That's so unlike me… but I haven't been myself since I met Yoh. He's so considerate and kind. Always smiling, and listening to that music of his' _Anna smiled.

_'I, I think I might have fallen… in... love… with Yoh… somewhere, on this journey…' _

Anna frowned. _'Should I tell him? Before he goes? What if he loses? What if I never see him again? I would want him to know how I feel, right? But that won't happen. Yoh won't lose. I trust in him.'_

_'Still…'_

"Ok, that's it; I'll tell Yoh I love him tomorrow." Anna smiled and prepared for bed.

Yoh

_'Anna was so different today… like she was someone else. But I can't get over the fact that she kissed me. Even if it was on the cheek. Maybe she cares for me? Just a little bit? I don't give up hope. She tells me she trusts me and I tell her that she will lead a good life, she will grow up happy and will never be lonely again. But I think she doubts me and my abilities. That's one of the reason I want to become Shaman King. So Anna will be proud. And of course, 'cause she'd probably make me train even harder if I didn't.'_

_'I don't have to hide it anymore. I love her. I love Anna Kyouyama. And I'm going to tell her tomorrow.'_

Normal

Anna tossed and turned on her futon, but no matter what, she couldn't get to sleep. She silently debated with herself and made a decision. She got up and walked out of her room, in front of another one. She took a deep breath and entered.

Yoh woke up to a door creaking and light shining through the door. "Anna? What are you doing?"

"I-I can't sleep… can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Sure." He said, grinning. He moved over to make room for her and smiled.

She lay down beside him and took a blanket to cover herself. But even with that warmth, she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Yoh asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine…" Anna asked, still shivering.

"No, I don't think so." Yoh said and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

Anna gasped and Yoh murmured into her ear, "is this ok? Or are you going to slap me?"

"I should. But I'm warmer. Thank you."

"No problem." Yoh answered.

Now, with the warmth of Yoh's arms around her, Anna could fall easily and quickly into a peaceful slumber.

But Yoh was a different matter. _'My heart, it's beating so quickly… Anna's so close… I could probably kiss her…'_ he shook his head to clear that thought. His movements caused Anna to stir and open her eyes a bit.

"Yoh, don't do that." She said, sleepily.

"Yes, Anna." Yoh smiled.

This time, the two fell asleep at exactly the same time.

Yoh woke up to bright sunshine on his face. He grumbled and tried to go back to sleep. Then he realized that there was something on his futon, other than him. Anna.

He looked at the beauty in his arms. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. _'She's precious…' _Yoh thought.

He carefully withdrew his arms and untangled the sheets. He got up and was about to go the bathroom to freshen up when Anna awoke.

"Yoh?" Anna rubbed her eyes and sat up sleepily.

"Ohayou, Anna." Yoh said cheerfully.

"Oh-ohayou yooo-h" Anna yawned.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when I make breakfast." Yoh said.

"No, I should get up." Anna protested.

"You should go back to sleep," Yoh persuaded her. He walked over to the futon and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Thank you Yoh…"Anna fell back asleep.

_'She's so beautiful…_' Yoh thought. He brushed the hair away from her eyes and smiled tenderly.

"I love you…" he whispered softly.

Anna fast asleep didn't hear…

Yoh quickly made breakfast and put it on a tray. He scribbled a note and folded it. He then brought the tray, note and flower he had picked up to his room. He lay it down beside Anna and walked out the door.

Anna woke to find the room empty. She sat up and noticed a tray. There was a note it read:

_Dear Anna, _

_I'm going out with Manta now, we spent the yesterday together and I want to say good bye to my friends. A/n: wait. Don't his friends go with him? I'll be back around 5 ok? Here's your breakfast, I'm sure it's edible. _

_-- Yoh_

_P.S. I picked that lily for you. Isn't it your favourite flower?_

She smiled and picked up the white flower. Anna held it to her nose and breathed in its fragrance.

_'He's so thoughtful,_' Anna thought. _'I love him so much.'_

Then, she began to eat her breakfast.

Fast-forward

"Anna! I'm home!" Yoh called from the door.

"I'm in here!" came her voice in the direction of the living room.

"Hey," Yoh sat down and looked at his wife-to-be. He wasn't Shaman King yet, but he would do everything in his power to become Shaman King, for that was what Anna wanted most.

"Did you finish packing?" she asked him, not looking at him.

"I haven't even started." He answered sheepishly.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Then go and get started."

"I don't want to leave you." Yoh said quietly.

She paused. "Well, then, you'll just have to win quicker and come back to me right?"

Yoh smiled. "I guess I will."

Anna had again slept with Yoh and woke up first this morning.

A/n: not like that, you hentais!

She wanted to get up, but didn't want to disturb him. Unfortunately, in the position they were in, she couldn't really move without waking Yoh.

His arm was over her stomach and his other one was under her head. Anna had her arm around his neck and had slept on her back. Yoh had slept towards the side, his breath tickling Anna's chin.

"Yoh, Yoh, wake up." Anna gently shook him awake.

"Hmm..?" Yoh woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Anna, ohayou."

"Good morning, Yoh." Anna spoke pleasantly but there was a shadow in her eyes. Yoh didn't miss it.

"Today, I'm leaving." He whispered.

"Yes, and you'll become Shaman King." Anna spoke with such certainty, it made Yoh wonder.

"Why do you trust in me so much?" he asked.

She just shrugged and turned towards him. But in doing that they were almost nose-to-nose. Anna blushed.

_'Kiss her!_' an inner voice said. Yoh wanted to, but he would probably ruin the moment.

"Yoh, let me go I----"

"No, I don't want to. This is too comfortable." He snuggled even closer to her.

Anna blushed an even darker red.

But eventually, even comfortable Yoh lets her go because, well, she is Anna. And you don't mess with Anna.

After breakfast and all that, Yoh came up to Anna, "What do you want to do?"

"Iunno, when do you have to leave?" she asked him, the shadows growing longer.

"Around 3." A/n: iunno when he actually leaves I haven't seen that part yet. So if I get anything wrong, gomen nasai!

"Ok, well, we can…" she paused. "Have you finished packing?" Yep, the shadows practically consumed her beautiful eyes.

"Nooo… but I can do that any old time. I want to be with you." Yoh made her blush once more.

"We can be together after you pack." She said firmly. It was funny, she never commanded him to do things ever since that day when they went to see the northern lights.

She smiled more, and laughed more often. Yoh really liked the new Anna.

"Ok…" he dragged himself up the stairs to his room and grabbed a suitcase.

"Here, give me what you need and I'll fold them." Anna offered.

"No, no you go do whatever you want to do, I'll finish by myself." He told her.

"But you'll forget, or you'll fall asleep."

"Don't worry, I won't. Now, go relax. Onegai?" Yoh pleaded with her.

"Fine…" Anna muttered.

The clock chimed two o' clock and Anna was growing sadder by the second.

_'Soon, he'll be gone, for who know how long._' I have to tell him.

Yoh heard the chime of the clock and sighed. In an hour, he would be gone, gone from Anna and their house, from the town he knew as home. _'I need to tell her'_

"Anna? I'm done packing." Yoh came down the stairs timidly.

She smiled as she saw him. But the smile seemed forced. "Ok, let's go then."

The two hailed for a taxi and went to the airport.

Once there, Yoh turned to Anna.

"Anna, I have something to tell you." Yoh began but was interrupted by Anna.

"Yoh, you have to listen to me."

"Yes?" he said.

"I need to tell you something, before you go to the Shaman Tournament. You could be killed and I have to tell you before that." She paused.

"But, I won't die." Yoh smiled. "I thought you trusted in me?"

Anna smiled slightly. "I do, but – oh, what am I talking about. Of course you wont die! Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Boarding now, flight to America." The speaker sounded.

"Uh... That's my flight. I'll tell you when I get back ok?"

"But Yoh!"

"Bye Anna! Don't forget to miss me! And remember our promise!" Yoh waved cheerfully. That is, if it weren't for the tears in his eyes.

"Of course not... Good bye Yoh…" Anna smiled sorrowfully and waved back.

He was on the place, window seat. He pounded his head against the window in frustration. Why hadn't he told her? Yoh sighed. Now, it would just have to wait.

But she wouldn't get out of his mind. She was always there, smiling. And Yoh would feel his heart break…

Halfway to America, Yoh fell into a merciful sleep, with her name on his lips, _"Anna…"_

* * *

Hehe, it pains me to read this. That's why I didn't. Lol, so there might be a ton of mistakes, but whatever. XDDD 

Tomorrow: **Sweet Melody**.


	4. 004: Sweet Melody

**AN:** Hehe, I remember this one shot! I really liked this one. :D I hope you all do, too!

* * *

**Sweet Melody**

_Strawberry'd_

Written: 27 May 2004

Posted: 30 June 2005

* * *

Out of sheer boredom, Yoh Asakura wandered around his home. He realized that he had never really taken a good look at the house around him and thought it was time for exploration. 

"Boring, boring, even more boring… hello, what's this?" He walked past rooms, occasionally sticking this head in and commenting. Finally, at the end of the hall, Yoh came upon a room. A very dusty, gloomy room, but an interesting room, nevertheless.

A great big _thing_ was in the middle of it, covered with a faded sort of sheet. Yoh walked up to it and pulled on the covering, coughing as the dust rose.

"Wow…" a grand piano appeared from under the sheet. As dusty and dirty as the room was, the piano sparkled and shined. It was white, a huge contrast to the rest of the gray-ish room.

Yoh walked around it, running his hands over the top and coming to a rest at the bench. He sat down.

At first, Yoh just sat there, reminiscing.

_"Okaa-san, play another one!"A little Yoh asked his mother._

_"Ok, sweetie." Keiko ran her hands over the smooth white and black keys and began to play. _

_It was a familiar tune, one so avidly remembered. A melodious song, it was; flowing out of her fingers, through the keys of the piano and resting in Yoh's soul._

Yoh didn't realize he was humming the same tune.

_"Okaa-san, will you teach me how to play?" Yoh asked._

_"Sure, honey, come here and I'll teach you the notes of the keys." The two spent the whole afternoon until Yoh was quite familiar with all the notes. _

Yoh closed his eyes and played a scale he knew so well. Then another, and another.

_"Okaa-san, will you teach me that song you were playing before? I really like it." Yoh smiled up at his mother and she smiled back._

_She showed him the first bit and as soon as he got it, she showed him the next. They went through the whole song like that and pretty soon, Yoh was playing it along with his mother, who knew the duet part._

_"Where'd you learn it from, okaa-san?" Yoh asked, sleepily._

_"Your otou-san played it for me when we were engaged. He taught it to me later and I taught it to you." She smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "You're supposed to play it for your wife-to-be, as well, Yoh."_

_He scoffed. "I'm not going to have a wife, okaa-san." He laid his head on her shoulder. "I want to stay with you forever."_

_His mother smiled softly. "Darling, one day you'll find someone you really love and then you'll marry her."_

_A sad look came to her. "If you weren't going to be in an arranged marriage, that is." But Yoh didn't hear her, he was fast asleep._

A long forgotten knowledge came to him and at first, hesitating, then with confidence, he played the tune his mother taught him all those years ago.

Anna looked up from her TV show and searched for the direction in which the music came from. It sounded familiar but she was quite certain she had never heard it before.

Slowly, she turned off the TV and climbed the stairs.

_Where's Yoh?_ She thought. _Could it be…? _

She hurried up the stairs, past dozens of rooms and stopped in front of one.

A peaceful smile crept onto her face as she listened to the melody coming from the piano.

Unknown, Anna stood where she was and listened to the song in tranquility.

The harmony ended and Yoh rested his hands on the keys. It had been a long time since he played the piano and it was the first time since his mother died.

Anna walked over to the piano and sat beside Yoh, taking his hand in hers. She laid her head on his shoulder and was filled with serenity.

After a while, Anna placed her fingers on the smooth keys of the piano and started to play. Yoh's eyes grew wide and he smiled.

He played the song he had learned and Anna played the duet.

The two played and both knew, without a word spoken, that from then on, a new melody flowed from the hearts of Mr. and Mrs. Asakura.

* * *

Waiii :D I loved this one! Hehe, yay, I didn't mind re-reading it. :D

Tomorrow: **Kitty Make Mess**.


	5. 005: Kitty Make Mess

**AN**: Ehehe... I remember this one, too! XD Fun...

And since no one reads my author notes, here it is again. I'm **moving** all of my **old one shots** here. **All of my old YohAnna one shots are being moved to this fic.** Did everyone hear that? X( no one reads the AN's and you all comment in reviews.. bleh.

* * *

**Kitty Make Mess**

_Strawberry'd_

Written: 9 August 2004

Posted: 1 July 2005

* * *

"Hey Yoh, what have you got there?" HoroHoro asked Yoh as he walked through the front door. 

"It's a kitten that I found. It looked really hungry and I felt sorry for it." Yoh took off his shoes and slipped into his slippers.

"Better not let Anna see it," HoroHoro said with a grin and made his way to the kitchen.

Yoh rolled his eyes. Anna wasn't that bad, was she? Not to him… was she? Yoh scratched his head in his usual Yoh manner.

Oh well. Holding the kitten in his hands, he walked to his bedroom. Ahem. His _and_ Anna's. With the arrival of HoroHoro and his sister, Ren and his sister and Ryu's gang permanently staying there, Yoh and Anna had to sleep in one bedroom.

Noticing a basket of yarn, neatly wound into balls, Yoh wondered if Anna was going to knit something. He shrugged and placed the kitty down beside the basket. Then he decided to catch a few zzz's.

**An hour later…**

"YOH ASAKURA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND CLEAN THIS MESS!" Yoh was awakened by the 'hushed' tones of his fiancée, Anna Kyouyama.

Yoh jumped up and looked wildly around. "What, what?" Yoh asked frantically.

Anna gestured to the room angrily. "Look at this mess!"

Yoh looked around and his heart sank. The little kitten had gone into the basket of yarn and now the room was covered in bright colors of pink, yellow and orange.

"Yoh…" her voice shook with barely held anger. "Do you know how long it took to wind those balls of yarn? And now you think it _fun_ to just play around with them?"

"No," Yoh was panicking. "Kitty… make… mess…"

"A _kitty?" _Anna's voice shook. "Who allowed you to bring a _kitty_ in here?"

"N-no one…" Now he understood what HoroHoro had meant.

"Where is it?" Anna asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I… I don't know… I can't see it…" Yoh asked, and flinched, waiting for the strike. It never came.

"Find it," Anna said. Yoh spied a moving piece of brown through the yellow and pink. He point and was about to say something when Anna took a step and stumbled.

Yoh caught her and she blushed. She was a little too close for comfort. Slowly looking up, she saw the Yoh's face was flushed. "The kitten… wrapped yarn around you…" he said.

Anna nodded mutely. Their eyes met and locked.

In that time where Anna and Yoh were frozen, Anna in his arms, the mischievous kitty had wound the remaining yarn around them both.

A little mew broke the silence and the enchantment that held the two together.

"Um," Yoh breathed. "I guess I'll go clean this now,"

Anna nodded.

They tried to break apart but only was pressed together tighter. It was one of those things that when you tried to break free, it would let you and closed in closer.

Anna's 5'5 did little to compare with Yoh's 5'11 so her head just being able to tuck under his neck. His arms still around her, Yoh gave a little sigh.

She would probably kill him after this was all over but… In the spur of the moment, Yoh bent, or bent as much as the bindings would allow him. He brushed a little kiss on her forehead and whispered something in her ear.

Her eyes grew wide and for the first time her life, let herself relax in his embrace.

She whispered the same thing back to him.

_"Aishiteru…"_

* * *

Happy Canada Day!

:D Lol, whoo!

Tomorrow: **Daddy Knows**.


	6. 006: Daddy Knows

**AN:** I remember this one, too... I really liked this one. :) Sorry if some of the Japanese words are wrong... ehehe.. (sweatdrop)

* * *

**Daddy Knows**

_Strawberry'd_

Written: 11 September 2004

Posted: 2 July 2005

* * *

When okaa-chan is around, you can tell Daddy's happy. Otou-chan's always happy, but even more so when okaa-chan is here. He's always holding her and talking to her in her ear. Then Mommy's face goes red. I wonder what otou-chan is saying…

When otou-chan's is around, okaa-chan's happy too. I know if Ren ji-chan tried that, okaa-chan would hit him. But she always lets Daddy…

Okaa-chan doesn't show it, but she's happy when otou-chan's friends come over. She likes seeing otou-chan happy, and otou-chan's happy when his friends are over. Okaa-chan always yells at them and acts all mean, but I know she's happy inside.

She always acts like she doesn't like otou-chan but I know when they're alone, they talk for a long time and sometimes, in the morning, I creep into the living room and watch Mommy sleep in otou-chan's arms.

And Daddy's holding her really tightly. He doesn't see me 'cause he's watching okaa-chan. He has this little smile on his face and this look in his eyes. _The_ look. Okaa-chan has _the_ look in her eyes too, when she looks at otou-chan.

I always feel like I'm intruding when they're like that…

Mommy always makes otou-chan do all the chores and he does them without complaint. I feel bad for otou-chan but then, okaa-chan has all her time for me!

Okaa-chan is the best okaa-chan in the whole world! She's so pretty, too, especially when she smiles. I like it when I make her smile, so I do it a lot. And if otou-chan's in the room, he stops whatever he's doing and watches okaa-chan.

Okaa-chan acts as if she doesn't care, as if otou-chan could go and die and she wouldn't shed a single tear. But I know better. I remember Horo ji-chan saying something about a Shaman Tournament and how otou-chan almost died.

And then Ren ji-chan said, "Anna cried, didn't she?" Anna is Mommy.

I think they were going to say more but okaa-chan appeared with a mad face. They stopped talking after that.

Okaa-chan cried? My fearless, strong okaa-chan? Well, I should have expected something along the lines of that… After all, I've a many night where Mommy and Daddy's quiet murmuring has lulled me to sleep.

Even though okaa-chan pretends to act tough, I know she's scared all the time of something like that happening again. But she doesn't want anyone to know.

But I know for a fact that it's true. And I know that otou-chan loves Mommy a lot! And okaa-chan loves Daddy very much too. And you know what else? Daddy knows it too.

* * *

Ah, I just realized that I wrote this on the 9-11 anniversary o.o 

Eep, I'm so slow x.x

Tomorrow: **Trademark Grin**.


	7. 007: Trademark Grin

**AN: **Wow, thanks for all the reviews, you guys! And yes, I know I forgot to post this yesterday... hehe (sweatdrop). So I'll post two today! Whee! lol

* * *

**Trademark Grin**

_Strawberry'd_

Written on: 17 September 2004

Posted on: 04 July 2005

* * *

It was always there, that idiotic grin of his. Just the sight of it made Anna's fists clench. 

Why was he always smiling? What was there in the world that made him grin each and every day?

Breakfast: grin. Lunch: grin. Dinner: grin.

Even if she piled up chores and exercises, he just grinned.

Anna's eyes narrowed. That stupid sheepish smile.

Every time he smiled, it was all she could do to restrain herself. Why was he _always_ so happy!

One day, Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you always smiling?" She asked.

He grinned. "Why not?"

Anna rolled her eyes.

He was always like that. So carefree, untroubled.

Maybe that's what she loved about him.

* * *

Next: **Flickering**. 


	8. 008: Flickering

**AN:** Ah, here's the one that _should_ have been posted today. Hehe, but since I forgot yesterday's, you guys get two in one day, you lucky dogs, you. ;D Ah, this one isn't that good... ehehe, but I'll let you guys decide, I guess. :D

**

* * *

**

**Flickering**

_Strawberry'd_

Written on: 10 October 2004

Posted on: 04 July 2005

* * *

"They went out for a walk," Manta answered to Ren's question. 

Ren nodded. "Alright."

Then he decided to find Pirika.

* * *

"So why are we on a walk?" Anna asked, rubbing her arms. 

"Are you cold?" Yoh asked, concerned, and at the same time evading the question.

Anna shook her head.

"You're shivering." And indeed she was.

"I'm not cold." She said stubbornly.

Yoh nodded slowly, but a frown formed and every now and then, he glanced at her.

The couple stood on a hill overlooking the city. Anna was perched on a rock.

They watched as the night grew darker and as the lights of the city turned off, one by one.

Soon, very late in the night, Yoh couldn't take it anymore. He was waiting.

Waiting for a sign. Waiting for Anna to return his love. Waiting for anything; that last light to go out.

Suppressing a sigh, Yoh decided to take matters into his hands.

"You're still cold." He said softly.

Anna started. He was right behind her.

Bending down, Yoh wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

Anna's eyes grew wide but after a moment, she relaxed into his embrace.

They watched that last light flicker and go dark.

Their love was like that. They showed it only rarely, flickering.

But everyone knew, like that last light, it was always there, just waiting to be turned on.

* * *

Tomorrow: **Doesn't Have To Be**. 


	9. 009: Doesn't Have To Be

**AN: **Ah, this is another of my shorter ones. I hope you all like it! And thanks so much for all the reviews :D

**

* * *

**

**Doesn't Have To Be**

_Strawberry'd_

Written on: 11 October 2004

Posted on: 05 July 2005

* * *

Anna knew that she loved him. She knew that he was probably the only thing in her life that she really cared for. 

She knew it; she just didn't show it.

For years, all Anna said that Yoh was, was the factor she was counting on for an easy, perfect life.

That what Anna wanted most, what she really cared for the most, was that easy, perfect life.

But Anna was lying. She didn't care for that the most.

She cared for Yoh.

So she came to this conclusion:

Anna didn't have to be Shaman Queen.

She didn't have to be married to Yoh.

All she wanted was his love, care, devotion.

Her life didn't have to be perfect, because as long as she had him, it already was.

_

* * *

_Tomorrow: **Turning Point**. 


	10. 010: Turning Point

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! 8D Ah, today was the first day of summer school, and I'm posting this before I start on my homework. (grumble grumble). Hope you like!

**

* * *

**

**Turning Point**

_Strawberry'd_

Written on: 10 December 2004

Posted on: 06 July 2005

* * *

Yoh came home from a long run. Anna sat in the living room, reading a book and nodded at him when he came in. 

"Yoh, make dinner." She commanded.

Yoh smiled and said, "Hai, just let me change first."

Anna's ears soon filled with the sound of chopping vegetables and boiling water.

Anna heard a clatter and a muffled curse. The sound of something scraping across the floor and that something being placed on the counter. Anna frowned and was about to get up.

She heard the sound of pouring water and the _clunk_ of a mug on the table.

A gulp and a contented sigh.

A wave of guilt washed over Anna. Was he that tired? She bit her lip, she was making him make supper after a 10 K run and what was she doing? Reading a book.

Anna stood up and walked into the kitchen. She found Yoh sitting at the table with a mug of tea in his hands and a small smile on his face.

Yoh cracked an eye open when he heard someone enter the room. His eyes widened as he saw Anna standing there.

He jumped up. "Ano, Anna, I was just, ano, talking a break, and ano, I'll get back to dinner right away."

A strange look came to Anna's eyes. "You got tomato on your shirt."

Yoh looked down and an embarrassed flush graced his face. "I'll go change later. You're hungry, right? I need to make dinner."

Once again, Anna felt guilty. She shook her head. "No, you go change. And take a shower. You stink." She wrinkled her nose.

Yoh grinned. "Hai!" He walked off laughing.

Anna nodded at his retreating form, and set to work.

She took the discarded knife and continued to chop the vegetables.

Fifteen minutes, Yoh returned showered, clean, and stink-free. He noticed the table had already been set, cups and bowls placed where they should be and a meal ready.

Anna sat at the table, chopsticks in her hand. "Don't expect me to do this for you again. You were just so tired today and I was feeling generous."

Yoh nodded and grinned. He sat down smiling happily.

Anna didn't show it, but it was a turning point for her.

**

* * *

**

Tomorrow: **For Two**.


	11. 011: For Two

**AN: **Lol, thanks for the reviews! Not much to say. Almost finishing up the old one shots... I have a couple of new ideas, so i'll probably post those soon. Er.. yeah. 8) read and review please!

**

* * *

**

**For Two**

_Strawberry'd_

Written on: 10 December 2004

Posted on: 07 July 2005

* * *

There was always something that someone didn't understand about someone else. In this case, that someone was Yoh, and the someone else was Anna. The something that the someone didn't understand was how Anna was so cold and indifferent. 

Day after day, Yoh would (in his own way) show her how much he cared for her but day after day, she shrugged it off as if she didn't even know the effort he was putting into it.

So one day, Yoh decided to take matters in his own hands, and go to her boldly stating his love. That is, if he didn't cower in fear and run off to do some push-ups.

"Ne, Anna," Yoh started. He held behind his back a fistful of tulips he had pulled out of their neighbor's garden.

"Mmm?" She mumbled without looking up from her book.

No answer.

Annoyed, Anna looked up and was about to ask Yoh what he wanted. He was gone. In his place, was one flower petal.

Brow furrowed, Anna bent and picked it up. She frowned. _This is a tulip petal. _

Well, phase one was a failure.

Yoh was lying on his futon, arms stretched above his head; the tulips lying limp beside him.

"Why can't I do anything right?" He mumbled and ran a hand in his hair.

Yoh sighed. "Well, maybe I'll try again tomorrow.

The next day, Yoh went to Anna again. This time, with a fistful of lilies.

"Ne… Anna?" Yoh said, softly.

"Nani?" She said, not looking away from the television screen. "Yoh! What do you want?"

She spoke angrily to the silence.

Ripping her eyes from the TV, she turned to find an empty place with Yoh's voice came from. On the ground, she found a small, crumpled petal.

_Lilies?_

Sigh.

Horohoro frowned and looked in the direction that Yoh was in.

Sigh.

Ren clenched his fist and told himself to breathe deeply for a bit.

Sigh.

"WHY ARE YOU SIGHING FOR!" Ren and Horohoro yelled at the same time.

Yoh looked quite surprised at the sudden shout. "Oh," he stammered nervously. "It's nothing."

Trying to smile carefree-ishly, Yoh faltered under the two gazes of Horohoro and Ren.

"I'm going to… run around. Outside." Yoh said, and ran out of the room.

Ren rolled his eyes and Horohoro chuckled. "Poor Yoh."

Ren nodded his agreement.

_What am I going to do?_ Yoh sat on a hill not to far away from the house.

He buried his head in his hands, scrunching his eyes, as if by doing that, a solution would come to him.

His deep meditation was interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Yoh?"

That was Anna's voice. He was sure of it. And it sounded like it came from behind him.

Yoh froze. "H-Hai?"

There was no answer, no response, nothing.

He turned around slowly.

No one was there. His gaze fell to the floor.

There, on the ground.

A lily petal, a tulip petal, and one petal of a rose.

A grin grew on Yoh's face.

_Well, two can play at that game._

* * *

Tomorrow: **Warm Love: A Christmas Special**. 


	12. 012: Warm Love: A Christmas Special

**AN:** Yes, I forgot to post _again_. And this time, I forgot two of them... so with this one, and yesterday's, and today's, I've moved all of my one shots. Everyone say, "Yay!" And I have a couple of ideas for new SK one shots, so everyone needs to review for those, ok? 8D Lol, erm, what else... This is a Christmas one shot, and I know it's mid-July, but everyone needs a little bit of Christmas spirit, right? 8D

**

* * *

**

**Warm Love**

_Strawberry'd_

Written on: 24 December 2004

Posted on: 10 July 2005

* * *

"Anna! Why are you walking so fast?" Yoh called to her. 

She rolled her eyes. "It's at least below 30 degrees out here. I don't know, maybe I was rushing home to get out of the cold?"

Yoh grinned. Anna was still as sarcastic as ever.

Still chuckling, Yoh ran up to catch up to his fiancée.

"Stop," he said, softly.

Amazingly, she stopped. "What?" her tone was icy.

Yoh didn't know what came over him; maybe it was the gentle falling of the snow around him, or maybe the lack of the warm rays of the sun, falling overhead.

He took her hand. "Have you ever looked?"

Anna frowned. "Looked at what?" her tone softened but was still cold.

"Just… looked." Anna trembled. Yoh had never looked at her like this.

He had never felt so daring. Yoh reached out and traced her jaw line with a cold finger.

Anna's face was flushed. "Y-Your hands are cold. You forgot your gloves again." She scolded shakily.

She turned from his piercing eyes and fumbled with her gloves in her pocket.

"No need," he said, placing his fingers under her chin. "I'm fine."

Anna was now aware of every thing around her. The softness of Yoh's fingers, the warmth of this hand in hers, the gentle feeling of snowflakes melting instantly as they touched her.

And then, Anna's vision blurred. All that she could see was Yoh and his soft gaze. She took a trembling breath and broke the spell. Her vision was never better and her lips were pressed into a thin line. Only the few remains of her pink blush showed any evidence to what just happened.

He chuckled, albeit disappointed at losing her warmth, Yoh grinned nevertheless.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Yoh swiftly caught up to his fiancée and walked silently home.

They arrived home and Yoh yelled out, "Tadaima!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "There's no one home, Yoh."

He grinned sheepishly. "Just making sure."

"Whatever." Anna said and was about to go upstairs.

"Anna, wait." Yoh called after her, and started to run up the stairs as well.

Anna reached the top and looked down at him. "What?"

Yoh stepped onto the top floor as well, just a few centimeters from Anna.

He smiled at her. "You look really pretty."

Anna was flabbergasted. "W-What?"

Yoh reached up to her and stroked her cheek. "Your cheeks are all red from the cold."

Anna stepped back. She blushed heavily.

He was being so forward. Anna didn't know if she should slap him or run to her room and hide.

Anna decided on the later. She fled.

Yoh stared in the direction his fiancé went and smiled a little to himself.

He made his way downstairs, his mind focusing only on a nice cup of hot tea.

On an impulse, he made Anna a cup as well.

Placing both on a tray, Yoh climbed the stairs once more and knocked gently on the door.

Anna opened it with her eyes wide.

"I'd thought you'd like a cup of tea." Yoh said, shrugging. "I know you don't like the cold."

She nodded, mutely. "Thank-you."

She hesitated. "Would you like to sit down?"

Yoh was surprised. "Sure."

They both sat and silently sipped their tea.

Suddenly, Yoh stood up and sat beside Anna, instead of being across from her.

Anna stiffened. He placed his cup down and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small bow, wrapped delicately in gold paper.

"Here," He handed her the package.

Her mouth opened and her eyes fell to the floor. "Thank you…" Anna got up and rummaged through her bag.

She pulled out a box as well.

"Merry Christmas, Yoh." She said quietly.

They both opened their gifts at the same time. Anna's was a picture frame with a picture of her and Yoh that Manta had taken a while back.

Yoh's was the exact same. They smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Anna." Yoh whispered as he drew her into his arms.

They didn't know how long they were still like that. The room was cold but the two didn't care, they were nestled in their warmth and each other's love.

* * *

Tomorrow: **Field of White**. 


	13. 013: Field of White

**AN: **Second last one shot being moved... and I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Field of White**

_Strawberry'd_

Written on: 28 December 2004

Posted on: 10 July 2005

**

* * *

**

Somehow, Anna found herself along with the rest of the "gang" (Ren, Horohoro, Tamao, Pirika, Yoh, and Manta) on a walk outside.

In the _cold_.

Obviously, the only one who was to blame for this horrible excursion was her fiancé, Yoh.

Crunching on the snow, and thinking violent thoughts in her head while trying to keep her nose non-frozen, Anna hadn't noticed that they had come across a field.

She looked to the side, to see why everyone had stopped and saw it.

It was beautiful. No matter how cold the snow was, it was just so pretty that Anna really couldn't find anything to complain about at that moment.

The field was covered with snow, untouched snow, so the whole thing was just so white and clean and…

Anna's fists clenched.

_That IDIOT._

Horohoro was running gleefully through the snow, ruining the perfect picture.

He quickly made a snowball and threw it at Ren. Ren chased after him with snowballs until he was completely covered.

Pirika, Manta and Tamao started to make a snowman and snow angels, laughing all the while.

Anna just stood on the edge of the field, shivering and watching them have their fun.

But… where was Yoh?

"Anna, why don't you come play with us?" A voice came from behind her.

She shook her head stubbornly.

"It's too cold." She said.

"Guess I'll just have to persuade you then, won't I?" He gave a mischievous grin.

But Anna didn't see that, her back was to her fiancée.

Yoh gingerly stepped around Anna and onto the snow.

He stooped down and clutched a handful of snow.

He packed it into a nice snowball and ran to behind Horohoro.

Tossing it gently, he made the snowball hit Anna on the shoulder.

Anna's eyes snapped to where the snowball came from.

Yoh waved and grinned.

Anna's mouth dropped open and she made her way across the field.

Suddenly, a playful spirit sort of entered her and she quickly picked up some snow and made it into a snowball.

She lobbed it at Yoh.

Bull's-eye.

Right in the top of the head.

Snow splattered and it came dripping down the sides of his face.

Anna had to grin a little at that sight. She almost let out a chuckle. _Almost_.

Yoh started to laugh and Horohoro jumped in later, followed by Pirika and Tamao and Manta. Ren… just grinned.

Soon, what came from just a simple little snowball, evolved into a full-fledged snow _war_.

The girls (and Manta) on one team, and (the rest of) the guys were on the other.

Flying snowballs covered the skies.

"Hey! That's not fair, onii-chan!" Pirika yelled. "You're using your spirits!"

Horohoro just stuck out his tongue.

Anna gripped her beads and called out a couple of her own.

Soon, the boys were swamped with snowballs.

"I'm tired," said Horohoro, lying on the ground after he had fought his way out of the snowballs Anna had sent soaring in their direction.

The rest nodded.

As they started to go home, Ren noticed that Anna and Yoh weren't coming.

"Are you two coming or not?" he asked.

Yoh nodded at him. "Soon."

He nodded back and fought to catch up with the others.

Anna stared out at the field, once to pretty and clean and untouched.

Now…

"It's such a mess." Yoh commented, looking onto the field as well.

Anna nodded her agreement.

Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew their way and Anna shivered.

"I'm going home." She said.

And then, out of the blue, Anna stood on her tippy-toes and lightly kissed Yoh on the cheek.

"Thanks for today, I had fun." She quickly turned away and walked speedily, a light blush covered her face.

Yoh's eyes were wide and he stared out onto the field once more.

It never looked more right to him.

* * *

Next: **Just a Smile.**


	14. 014: Just a Smile

**AN:** This is the last one! Lol, now it's time for some new one shots by yours truly. Everyone be thankful! Lol, and you better review -fierce glare- I let them go this time, because you all probably reviewed for the one ones... but now, you _must_ review. Or else... painful things'll start to happen. -fingers battle axe-

**

* * *

**

**Just a Smile**

_Strawberry'd_

Written on: 26 February 2005

Posted on: 10 July 2005

* * *

She was quiet, as always. Silently sipping her tea, eating her rice. 

Wearing that mask.

I wanted to see her smile. To see her mask crumble.

I wanted to see some emotion.

She was always so… cold… unfeeling.

I would go to the world's end for her… just to see her smile.

I wanted to be Shaman King… to see her smile.

I fought, tried my hardest, and listened to every word she said… but to no avail.

I needed to get stronger, more powerful… I needed to do this… to see… just once.

A perfect smile.

Not a smirk or a cruel grin… a smile, some sign to show she was happy… that she was pleased with me.

Just a smile.

Not only that… I wanted to tell her… why I've stuck around so long… why I fought and struggled so hard.

I love her.

I woke up this morning thinking I'd tell her. And I did.

And she smiled.

_

* * *

_The last one! Lol, the new ones will be posted starting... whenever I get another idea/the inspiration to get off my lazy arse. Ehehe... 8D 


	15. 015: Happy

**AN:** Er, not a very original title, I'm afraid. But nevertheless, (lol I used 'nevertheless' in a sentence!) I think it does the job. This is the first new SK one shot in this collection (after 'Cotton Candy') and I hope you all like it! Ah, it's kinda like my other one shot ('Trademark Grin', chapter 07). Maybe it could be called a companion fic? Oh well. Review (no seriously. If you don't, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you) please! (er, that was a joke. –giggles nervously-)

* * *

**Happy**

_Strawberry'd_

07 August 2005

* * *

There are many unfathomable questions in this world. Like, what came first, the chicken or the egg? What is the meaning of life? If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? Is a zebra white with black stripes, or black with white stripes? 

But the _most_ unfathomable question (at least, to Anna) was this: Why was Yoh so happy?

Day in and day out, he was always wearing that infuriating grin. During Shaman Fights, he bore that goofy smile. Even when Anna scolded or reprimanded him, he only smiled.

As they were sitting down to dinner one day, Anna was ready to snap. She told herself to calm down, and not to lose her temper. It was his decision to be happy, wasn't it? He could smile all he liked, and there was nothing Anna could do about it.

Even so…

Dinner had passed with few accidents and even fewer words between them. It was always a solemn affair in the Asakura (/Kyouyama?) household, but never this awkward. If Yoh looked closely, he would see the whitened knuckles of Anna's hand, clenching around her chopsticks. He would see the visible frown and clench of her teeth on her face. He would see the stiff back and the fixed gaze she had.

But he was too busy smiling… and eating.

Anna finished her dinner and stood up with her empty dishes. After a few steps (which were sort of angry, but you can't really tell with walking), she reached the sink and placed them inside. Then, with a pivot and a swish, she was gone.

Yoh looked around him, perplexed. He looked down at his own dinner, which was mostly untouched. _How did she finish so quickly_? he thought, as he scratched his head.

A few moments later, Yoh sleepily trudged up the stairs. It had been a long day, and he only wanted to see his futon right now.

Of course, that was not meant to be. Anna met him at the top of the stairs, hands planted on her hips. At the sight of her, Yoh smiled.

"That's it! I've had it!" Anna burst out, quite uncharacteristically.

Yoh looked taken back. "A-ano," he started, scratching the back of his head. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Why are you always smiling? What makes you so happy every single day?" She demanded.

He gazed at her, the corners of his mouth tugged in a smile and simply said, "You do."

* * *

Hm. Drabble-esque. But it was my first new one since 'Cotton Candy' which was a long time ago… I'm sorry about the badness. And I've got a couple more ideas as they'll probably be out soon! Thanks for reading and review please! 

**This was beta-read by cynicalism(at)livejournal(dot)com.**


	16. 016: Courage

**AN:** Yeps. Another YohAnna one shot from me, FINALLY. :D I hope you all like it! This one was for Laura! She wanted a one shot with Yoh, Anna, and Hana.

**Courage**

_Strawberry'd_

19 November 2005

* * *

It is his first day of school. He whimpers and clings to his mother and father. He does not want to go, to leave the safety and shelter of his home. 

"Don't make me go!" He cries. His parents try to console him. They try to make him see reason. He only wails and clutches onto them harder. Anna, now frustrated beyond belief, scolds her son and tells him to go to school.

"We'll see you later." She tells him and walks away. Yoh looks flustered and runs after his wife, while giving his son an encouraging look. Hana, his cheeks wet with tears, cries louder and tries to follow them. He stops short as his parents continue to walk away. Hana has nothing to do but go to school. Two small hands tremble as they wipe away his tears.

"Anna…" Yoh starts and touches her shoulder. "Weren't you a bit harsh?"

Anna has her back to him and Yoh watches her raise a hand to rub her bright eyes. She looks at him plaintively. "It's the only way for him to learn." She says firmly, yet she clenches her fist and a worried look is in her eyes. Her lips are bitten and Yoh is worried for her.

"Anna…" He can do nothing. They walk silently home.

The days fly by and calendars are replaced. Years have passed.

"What?" Anna asks one day.

Her son answers stubbornly. "I want to go to school by myself. You don't have to drive me there or walk me there. I'm big enough to get there alone."

Anna blinks. "Are you sure?"

He nods confidently. She nods as well, slowly. "You may go then." Hana smiles brightly at his mother.

"Good-bye then. See you after school."

"Have a nice day." Anna watches her only child walk out of their home and onto the street. She knows he knows the way there but that doesn't help the sinking feeling she has in the pit of her belly.

After a few moments, she grabs her coat. "You should let him go." Yoh tells her. She ignores him. He follows her outside, pausing only to lock the door on his way out. He knows she will scold him if he didn't.

Anna watches him walk slightly ahead of her. He pauses and she does as well. He keeps walking and so she follows. Behind them both, Yoh doggedly pursues. He catches up to his wife and walks beside her, only giving her concerned looks every now and then. Her mouth twists into a half-scowl-half-frown. He wonders what is going through her mind.

At the corner of the road, Anna stops. Yoh stops as well. He waits for her to say something. He wraps an arm around her slim frame. She only watches her only son walk alone ahead. She has a wistful smile on her lips. "It was only yesterday…" She tries to explain. Yoh doesn't need an explanation; he already knows.

* * *

Sorry for tense-confusion. I think I switched from present to past from time to time. This was for lankyanimelass on lj(dot)com. I hope she liked it! Please review! 


	17. 017: Target Practice

**AN:** Hello again. Here's my newest drabble, for the 30 smiles community on livejournal. I hope you all like it, and sorry for the lack of updates :D;

**Target Practice**

_Strawberry'd_

12/13/05

* * *

Yoh and Anna were walking in the marketplace when they came upon an interesting stall. It wasn't selling anything or promoting anything. It was merely handing out free tries to anyone who had their attention caught. 

"Ne, Anna, can I try this?" Yoh asked, peering around the slightly thinned crowd. "Anna?"

She was already moving on. "Annnnna!" Yoh called whiningly.

She turned and raised her eyebrows at him. "We don't have time for frivolous things like this, Yoh."

He started to whine again. "Anna, it won't even take that long! Two seconds, I swear! Just let me try it?" His eyes were pleading. Anna didn't bat an eye.

"Try it if you must, but I'm not waiting for you."

Yoh frowned in her general direction before returning his gaze to the stall. He walked up to the person in charge and asked for a free throw. Yoh took the small dart in his hand and squinted at the target.

"Here I go…" He muttered to himself and threw the dart. It landed right in the center. "Yes! Bull's eye!" Yoh exclaimed, pumping his fist. "I did it. Do I get a prize now?"

The stall manager frowned at the boy with the orange headphones. "You only get a prize if you get three in a row." He said gruffly.

Yoh paused. He didn't want Anna to get too far ahead of him… but he _did_ want that prize. "Ok. Give me two more darts." Once again, Yoh threw the darts and they landed in the center. "_Now_ can I have my prize?" He was afraid Anna would leave him.

"Well," the manager said, looking grim. No one had ever gotten three darts in a row. "You can get this small prize," he pointed to the palm-size toy, "or you can throw five more darts and get this medium size toy."

Yoh looked from prize to prize. The medium prize looked a lot bigger than the small one. "Ok," he consented. "Gimme the five darts."

The man reluctantly gave him what he asked for. Although he didn't want to give out any prizes period, this was a gamble. If the boy hit the five darts dead center, the larger, much more expensive prize would be his, free of charge. Yoh, of course, threw all five darts and all five darts landed right in the middle black circle that marked the center of the dartboard.

"My prize?" Yoh asked, almost desperately. Anna must be so far ahead of him now!

"Y'know son, if you get ten more darts, you can win this fabulous even-bigger-than-the-medium-prize prize!" He started to ramble and sweat. The owner would take this gamble. Surely no one could hit the center ten more times… right?

Yoh's eyes darted from the really big stuffed animal to the direction Anna had left in. He really didn't want to be left behind, but he really did like the bigger toy. He scrunched up his eyes and thought. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again. "Ok." He proclaimed, making a decision. "Gimme the prize."

As the manager reluctantly handed Yoh what he won, Yoh tapped his foot impatiently. He grabbed the toy with both hands and darted, pun not intended, after Anna. He found her, about 30 seconds later, sitting on a rock staring at the sky. "A-Anna?" Yoh looked at her in surprise. What was she doing here? After all the time he had taken, she could have been home by now.

"I was waiting for you, you dolt. Give me that." She snatched the large stuffed animal from Yoh with a sniff.

A funny feeling spread through Yoh. "W-what?"

Anna looked down at the toy she was cradling in her arms. "Isn't this for me?" Yoh nodded, rather helplessly.

"But... Anna?" He reached for her. She turned to him with an expectant look. He blinked at her. "Never mind."

She clasped her hand in his and started for home, not noticing how the conversation died and slowly slipped into companionable silence.

* * *

And that's that? I'm rather afraid I'm losing my touch for these drabbles :D;; It took me so look to spit this one out. Well, I hope you will continue to support me and review please! And lol, this is my last update of the year! Happy new year everyone! 


	18. 018: No Words

**No Words** by Strawberry'd

07.06.06.

* * *

Anna always had a weak heart. She got sick easily and she knew she was too skinny and frail, no matter how she tried to hide it.

And worst still, Yoh did, too.

At least, that's what his face told her, as they sat in the hospital room together. Yoh clasped Anna's hand in his and looked brave for her. She was thankful.

She knew this day would come, eventually. She was glad Yoh was with her – he always made her feel better. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. A slight smile touched her lips when his entire face brightened at her response… and then darkened again.

"Anna…" Yoh started. She shook her head. She did not want to exchange words right now.

There was a pause.

"We're ready for you now, miss." A doctor came into the room and nodded to Anna. Yoh's grip on her hand tightened, but Anna pulled her hand away.

"I'll be fine." She said before her body shook with racking coughs. Yoh jumped up with concern, but the coughs subsided. As they always did.

The last thing Anna saw before slipping off into a forced, dreamless sleep was Yoh's anxious but courageous smile.

* * *

Hmm… Shaman King. I remember this fandom. XD I'll try and update sooner, so sorry of the lack of updates! I usually update my livejournal with my fics more than this site, so you can try there. Links and stuff are on my profile. Yes, I am quite aware of how short this is. Drabble-esque, n'est pas? And if you're looking for a good YohAnna read, I'd recommend all of **Alena S. Anigor**'s works. They're amazing!


End file.
